


Better Than Anything Else That I've Tried

by lilijuliet



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilijuliet/pseuds/lilijuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unexpectedly nice to have a friend in the office.</p>
<p>Obviously she had relationships with JJ and Garcia, and the three of them even made sure to spend time together socially, but from the moment Emily first met Jordan everything was different. </p>
<p>Prentiss/Todd with slight Morgan/Reid undercurrents. Rated for future content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Anything Else That I've Tried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakingdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/gifts).



> this fic is a gift to you, but you have always been a gift to me

Emily was stuffing week-old plates in her oven when she heard her doorbell ring. Glancing around the kitchen she noticed her favorite red pumps in the sink but otherwise everything else appeared tidy. She rescued her shoes and dropped them haphazardly in the foyer. Perfectly acceptable place for shoes to be left, she thought, as the gentle knocking at her front door brought her back into the moment.

"I'm coming, hang on," she called out. She checked herself in the hallway mirror. No lipstick on teeth. Good. No noticeable gray hairs. Excellent. Is that a wrinkle? - fucking smile lines! Emily hit the light dimmer and in a few long steps she reached for the handle and rested her forehead against the door. She took two quick, centering breaths and collecting herself, she opened the door.

"Hey, Emily."

Hair piled messily atop her head and casually dressed in thigh high boots, jeans, and a soft oversized sweater that exposed the seductive stretch of her neck and collarbones, Jordan Todd looked even more stunning than she did every day at work. Emily swallowed at the sight before her. She touched the wrinkle she could feel deepening by the moment and wished she could just rub it off. 

Jordan faltered slightly under the intensity of Emily's gaze, "I, uh, didn't know what to bring, wine seemed a bit much for a movie night. I hope ice cream is okay?"

Emily willed herself to stop gawking and use her words, "Yes, good, love ice cream."

"Great," Jordan waited a beat and moved an inch forward, "then I guess I'll just come in, if-"

Emily opened the door too wide and hit the wall loudly, "I am an idiot, sorry. Please, come in and welcome to my humble abode."

As Jordan stepped inside the two ladies laughed. "This is a great place, Emily, I really like your style."

"Thanks, but I'm no Martha Stewart. Most of this is stuff I'm 'storing' for my mother. I clearly don't entertain often, so you may have to prod me about basic etiquette all night, I'm afraid."

Jordan arched an eyebrow, "I'm pretty easy. All I need is directions to the ladies room and a chair to throw my purse on. But first, I'll put this ice cream in your freezer."

"Ouch, strike two, let me take that. Please sit." Taking the bag from Jordan their fingers brushed subtly against each other. Emily convinced herself the spark she felt was just every nerve in her body pulsating. “When you need it, the bath is the first room down that hall on the right.”

"Perfect." Jordan's smile was so, so pretty. Emily knew she could get lost in the light in her co-worker's eyes. She stood stock still and watched Jordan wander over to the sofa. Shaking her head, Emily reminded herself that the ice cream was going to melt in her hands if she didn't pull herself together and this is not a date.

"So, um, do you wanna see something you've never watched or should we go for a classic?" 

"Well, you did entice me over here with the promise of watching Clueless."

"Oh yes, your little Donald Faison fixation. However, I’m not really sure you can call yourself a fan if you've never even seen Clueless." Emily plopped down on the sofa.

"Every episode of Scrubs and The Exes, which should count twice because that requires a tremendous effort on my part."

Emily frowned. "Well, your secret is safe with me. Although it is tempting to discuss it with Dr. Reid. I think he would have quite a bit to say on the subject of fandom."

Jordan rolled her eyes, reached over and grasped Emily's wrist, "Please don't."

"I know he can make anyone sound like a subject for case study. But-"

"But he hates me."

"What? Jordan, no. Is this about that earring bit from the profile?"

"I really just would like to watch the movie with you," Jordan said flatly.

"Okay. I get it. But can I say one little thing before we do?" Emily turned to face Jordan and waited for her to make eye contact, "I told you before I know what it's like to join this team. But you are one of us now."

"For now, you mean." Jordan interrupted.

"No!"

Jordan sighed and gentled her voice, "No matter what any of you say I'm not part of the team really. And I don't expect to be. It's okay. It’s temporary and I think I’m handling it the best I can. Listen, you've been great to me. That's why I'm here tonight. To watch a silly movie with someone I enjoy. My unit, we're not as close as yours. And in the last seven years the FBI hasn't afforded me a lot of time and opportunity to make friends. So, I don't want to blow this chance...with you."

Emily impulsively pulled Jordan into an uncomfortable hug and was surprised when Jordan tightly wrapped her arms around her. "Don't worry - you can't." She released her and sat back.

Jordan's mascara was smudged on her cheek and she blinked back tears as she stood up. "Got any beers or are you too classy for that?

Emily snickered and called over her shoulder, "That might be the only thing in my fridge. Grab two?"

"Um, nope, there's a couple issues of Vogue in here, too, my friend." Jordan sauntered back and handed Emily a cold one.

"Fuck. I need a maid."

***

It was unexpectedly nice to have a friend in the office.

Obviously she had relationships with JJ and Garcia, and the three of them even made sure to spend time together socially, but from the moment Emily first met Jordan everything was different. 

***

"I'm so glad you could come over tonight." Jordan was punching in her security code. "The tension at the station...this case was a bitch."

"Yeah, it sucks when the LEs don't want you there."

"Oh, that I barely remembered. I just left the tipline, remember? Reid was wound so tight he was practically apoplectic. It was truly frightening."

Emily snorted, "Aw, he gets like that when he's worried.” 

"Uh huh, worried about his boo. Hey, you want anything? I got a little chips and salsa, Nutter Butters, oh - I have a half a pan of lasagna from last week or last month."

Now fully inside Jordan’s condo for the first time, Emily looked around. Oh Christ, she thought, is everything about Jordan perfect? “God, Jordan, I hate you. How do you keep this place so clean?" 

Jordan laughed, “It’s not hard. I’m never here to mess it up. I’m starving so I’m thinking we have something quick…”

"Cookies 'n' cream?"

Jordan got down two brightly colored bowls and an ice cream scoop, "Back to the topic at hand - I wish they'd just fuck already. How on earth do you put up with it?"

Emily gave Jordan a long, measured stare, "I'm gonna change the subject. And you are not going to mind because it involves many, many pictures of baby Henry and you will be charmed and awed."

Jordan squeezed closely beside Emily and peered over her shoulder. "Oh my Lord, look at that face! I just want to eat him up," she squealed.

Emily turned and allowed herself to enjoy Jordan's closeness for a fleeting moment. "He's too cute for words. Have you held him yet?"

Jordan shook her head. Returning to the task at hand she asked, "Ah, is mint chocolate chip alright? The cookies 'n' cream looks a little freezer burned."

"Oh I don't mind freezer burn," Emily scrolled through her pictures, "You know sometimes this team is too close. It feels invasive, like you can have nothing sacred of your own. JJ secretly dated Will for a year before she admitted it, and even then we kinda put her on the spot to do so."

"So, no inner office gossip? This is your nice way of saying mind-your-own-goddamn-business-Jordan." Jordan handed Emily a heaping bowl of both flavors.

"Thanks, sweetie. And, no, I quite enjoy gossip. It's just...they don't...look, Morgan and Reid are special to me. That's all."

"I know," Jordan threw her hands up in the air, "I'm just saying they're special to each other, too. I wish they would figure it out, instead of Dr. Reid being all pissy with me. I don't want his man."

"And when did you figure this all out? Really? Just curious."

"The Vegas case. The one that didn't require the whole team. What? Are my profiling instincts incorrect?"

"That's when you figured out you don't want Morgan? It took you that long." Emily smirked.

"No, smartass.” Jordan bumped Emily’s hip. “I figured that out the first time playa playa tried to hit on me with some half-assed lines at the coffee shop. Ugh, it felt like such a routine. It's easy to see why now though."

"Two things: do you mind if I smell the lasagna? And do we know if you have to go back to CT when JJ's leave is over?"

“Well that’s an abrupt and complete subject change.”

“What?” Emily battled her eyes innocently, “My stomach’s grumbling.”

Jordan pulled out the leftovers. "Ew, I think that’s mold. I've heard that's up to Hotch."

"Dammit, all the way through?" Emily asked hopefully. 

“Gross. I’m pitching this because you really are considering eating it and can’t be trusted. I don’t want to go to the emergency room tonight.” Jordan chuckled and dumped the pan. "I'm pretty sure I'm still in Hotch’s shithouse, despite what he said a couple weeks ago. I know he'll never fully trust me. But, Jesus, enough! No more shop talk. Unless it’s romance related."

"You are so ridiculous! And, honestly,I am not sitting through another Scrubs marathon."

Jordan narrowed her eyes at her friend, "I want. to. go. dancing."

"It's nearly 1 AM!"

"I have a red dress that will look totally fucking hot on you. Come on back to my room and let's get ready." Jordan threaded her fingers through Emily's and dragged her through the condo.

***

Emily sidled up to the bar and asked for another whiskey ginger. The red dress she was wearing fit like a second skin and was a little short for decency even for her. But once she slid it over her head, she couldn't not wear it. The dress smelled of peaches. Of Jordan.

Who really knew how to move on the dance floor.

Being a woman can blur the lines, Emily mused. We are conditioned for easy intimacy and trade by affection. When Jordan calls me babe, she may as well call me dude, Emily thought. It means nothing. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about Jordan's breathing lightly on her skin as she zipped her into this damn dress. To forget about the lacy green bra and panties Jordan pranced around in as she held up dresses asked Emily to pick for her, black with the tantalizing slit or the short, swingy white one?

She knocked back her drink when it hit her. This is Lianna all over again.

"Hey, I'll buy this beauty another of whatever used to be in that glass. My name's Roger." The man sat on the stool closest to Emily.

"Oh, Roger, you're exceptionally kind and excessively handsome, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline that drink." Emily smiled brightly.

"You're not here alone then? Because you've been standing there by yourself for quite a while."

"I'm just not interested."

"Hey, Babe, we came here to dance. Get that firm ass out on the dance floor." Jordan was suddenly grinding against Emily a little too hard and her voice was a little too loud.

Roger gave the appearance of being bemused, "Are you gorgeous ladies here together by any chance?"

Jordan leaned forward and simultaneously tipped her head back to expose her cleavage and answered, "Yeaaaaah."

Emily sucked her teeth and Roger's eyes twinkled. Licking his lips he asked, "Well, any chance I may interest the two of you in a cozy..."

"Not a single chance, tiger."

Jordan laughed, "Sorry bruh, the only person I'm going home with tonight is her - c'mon, Babe, DANCE!" Jordan squeezed in front, flung her arms around Emily's neck and started swaying right where they stood. "Now, you, put your hands on my waist and hang on."

"Jordan."

"One dance," Jordan gazed into Emily's eyes. She wound her hand through the nape of Emily's hair and pulled her closer until their foreheads rested against each other and whispered, "Please."

Emily agreed. Jordan led them to spot on the floor and they danced together until they were sweaty, spent, and considerably closer to sober. They exited the club arm in arm and Jordan managed to flag down a taxi while twirling and twirling her dress on the sidewalk.

"C'mon, Marilyn." Emily said from inside the cab, "Meter's running."

"Whoa! Dizzy." Jordan climbed in the car awkwardly and slammed the door. She rattled off her address to the driver and promptly rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

***

"Sweetie, we're here."

Jordan blinked and gave Emily a lazy smile through her lashes. "I had so much fun tonight." She fished through her clutch to pay her fare. "Here's some extra. Get her home safely." She lightly tapped Emilly on her bare thigh three times before she exited the cab.

Riding home alone was just as quiet as when Jordan was sleeping snuggled against her. It only served as more time to consider the mess Emily found herself in. She didn't know what she expected when she jumped at the chance to keep an eye on Todd. But it wasn't this.

Funny how they say that alcohol lowers your inhibitions and reveals your true self. Because even in her inebriated state, Jordan never said the one word Emily wanted to hear.

Stay.


End file.
